The Stars Will Shine
by Innocentz91
Summary: When a princess is thrust into a different world, what will become of her?


Authors Note: Alisia and Carter are from the same 'World', although Alisia does not know, as her memory was erased when she came into the human world. More will be explained later.

**~ Alisia ~**

"There is no way you will get me to talk to him…"

"Oh, c'mon Alisia, the worst that could happen is he just wouldn't say anything," a dark haired female said, her eyes were intently looking at Alisia's. Alisia was silent, looking at the desk she was sitting in. She took a glance towards the boy they were talking about, and then quickly looked away. She could already feel the heat on her face, obviously blushing.

"No," she mumbled, her voice sharing the annoyance she felt.

"Alisia," Amara said, just as the bell rang. Alisia crossed her arms just as the teacher walked in holding a stack of papers. The class soon fell silent waiting for the teacher to say something.

"Ok class, today we are going to be starting a group project, I have already come up with the groups," there were a few complaints from the class, but it quieted rather fast, "Alright then, we will get into our groups and then I will explain the project. Let's see here...Group number one is Alisia and Carter." Everything stopped for a brief moment, Alisia glanced in Carter's direction, and he was looking straight at her. Whenever they locked eyes, time seemed too stopped, and Alisia felt as if she were trying to remember something. But it all stopped as soon as his eyes parted from here. Alisia could see Amara trying to hold back a laugh out of the corner of her eye.

A few minutes later, their teacher had finished with the groups and ordered them to get into them. Alisia had been dreading this moment for a while; she slowly gathered her things, taking as much time as she could. Eventually she got over to him, and sat in a desk next to him, but he wouldn't even look at her. The teacher explained the project, the class seemed to drag on but eventually it ended with each of them having a lot of homework. Of course it looked like Alisia would be doing most of the work. Carter had rushed out of class like usual, not even bothering to talk to her about the project. She sighed heavily, gathered her things, and walked over to Amara who gave her a reassuring smile as they left the room.

**~Carter~**

"Thankgod…" Carter was leaning against a wall in the bathroom, _"Just need to wait 'till she passes,"_ he thought, _"I just can't take the energy she gives off, she is so strong."_

"This project is going to be a pain," Alisia's voice rang; you could hear it from a mile away.

"I hear ya," Amara's voice quickly responded afterwards. Carter tilted his head to look out from the door; she and her friend had passed. He was able to easily get back into the hall and walk with other students to lunch.

"Hey Carter!" There was a small stinging pain on his shoulder from his friend Tyler patting him. He turned around to face a long brown haired, brown eyed boy.

"Hey Tyler," Carter had to try and keep his voice steady; he could still feel Alisia's energy.

"Get that new project for English?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too, and guess who I'm partnered with? That chick Sandra, she's coming over tonight." He winked giving me that, that's not all she's going to do tonight. "Who are you partnered with?" He asked.

"Some loser named Alisia Rose, "Carter replied cringing. In his world, if he were to insult someone with such high of a ranking her would be killed. Where he lives, princesses are treated as if they were gods, because princesses were said to hold the heart of the land. But the king told him to act normal, humans are strange beings.

"Oh, ouch. I've heard about her, she is weird. Hot though." Tyler laughed as he said this. Carter stared straight ahead with a straight face. How could he laugh at that? He couldn't even muster such thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Carter mumbled and walked off to go have some privacy.

He stood in a small corner of the only courtyard the school had. He took out a small crystal ball out of his pocket and began to speak to it.

"King Andres, are you there?" Carter asked.

"Yes my loyal knight, what is it?"

"Her energy is incredibly powerful; I'm having a hard time being around her."

"I do understand, but please do not give up; Ren has only started his terror upon out kingdom."

"How is the kingdom doing?"

"Not well, Silver Lake has been polluted with the blood of the dead."

"I see." Carter nodded and put the crystal back into his pocket.

"Of again we go…"


End file.
